Preparation and Packing
Things to Do EHIC cards ordered for Margs and Russell - EHIC cards have arrived. Have made contact with Dave Curwin with regard to his taxi, he will be coming around on Saturday to try for size and fit. If Russell does not fit in, I do have another contact to try. Russell didn't fit. So I have contacted Devizes Taxi"s - they quoted £250.00 Have also contacted A and G Minibuses - still awaiting thir quote. An e-mail was sent on Friday to Sage, about St Petersburg, no reply yet. 3/3/15 - reply from Sage, they will do the preliminary planning then send details of payment and a link for various paper work for visas etc, watch this space. Sage have arranged the St.Petersburg tour. Have asked for confirmation on size of transport to make sure that Rusell will fit. Once this is confirmed I will pay them and arrange for the various forms for visa's etc. to be filled in. again watch this space. Need Passport Number and Expiry Date from Margs and Russell. Talked to Greg and then forgot to give him these details, will contact him later this week Need to get digital copies of all importnat paperwork e.g insurance, etc St Petersburg tour booked and paid. Now waiting for visa forms etc from Sage Visa information sent off to Sage Taxi checked out and booked e-mailed Greg with passport information Customer serviced early boarding information e-maled to Greg Luggage Disney Cruise lines limits luggage to two suitcases and one carry one per person. They wil supply two luggage tags for your main luggage which must be used. The tags will have on them your name, ship, stateroom number and departure date. Make sure these are firmly attached to your suitcases as they will be what makes sure your sitcases get to your stateroom. Carry on luggage should be no larger than 56 x 36 cm. It is a good idea to put your own luggage tags on your luggage as well with your personal details on it. Many people suggest that the telephone number you put on it should be someone you know who has your itinerary and can get your luggage sent on if it is lost as you will not have phone reception most of the time. As we are travelling directly to the port and not flying before hand this should not be an issue. Packing Carry on Carry on packing should contain everything that you will need from check in until around dinner time on the first night when your luggage will arrive in your cabin. This should include: *Passports *Cruise paperwork *EHIC Cards *Alcohol (must be sealed) *Soft drinks (must be sealed) *Prescription medication (these should be in their original packaging) *Sun cream Packing List Suggestions for what to pack Clothing *Shirts (t-shirts, blouses, shirts) *Shorts / Trousers / Jeans / Skirts *Belts *Evening wear (consider button shirt, slacks or similar which will cover pretty much every dinner) *Socks/hose *Underwear *Comfy shoes / sandals *Walking shoes *Jewellery *Pajamas/sleepwear *Swimsuits (even if you don't swim you might want it for the spa) *Pirate costume/outfit *Hat *Light sweater / fleece (it can be cool on board in the evening even in summer) *Raincoat Other *A credit card sized object (the room needs your Key to the World card put in a slot for the electricity to work. If you go out and take it with you anything that you may be charging up will no longer charge as they will be not electricity to the room. Use a credit card sized substitute instead) *Drink bottle (decent size) *Backpack or similar to carry stuff in cities *Tablet (and charger) *e-Reader (and charger) *Phone (and charger) *Laptop (and charger) *Camera, memory cards, batteries, charger *USB hub *Plug converters (all the sockets on the ship take only American plugs) *Books *Magazines *Pen *Small sewing kit *Umbrella (optional if you have a raincoat) *Sleep mask *Super Glue (for emergency repairs) Toiletries *Toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss *Shampoo and conditioner (this is optional as your stateroom comes with a plentiful supply of H2O products) *Body wash/shower gel (your stateroom comes with a plentiful supply of H2O soap, so bring if you prefer gel) *Razor and shave cream *Hairbrush/ comb *Hair dryer (there is one supplied in your stateroom) *Makeup and hair products *Lotion (this is optional as your stateroom comes with a plentiful supply of H2O products) *Lip balm *Nail accessories First Aid There are some first aid supplies available on board, but these are limited and a medical centre. It is useful to pack a small first aid kit for any day to day needs. *Plasters *Antibacterial cream *Ibuprofen / Paracetamol / Asprin *Antacids *Anti nausea medication / seasickness medication *Anti-diarrhea medication *Antihistamine (tablet and cream) *Insect repellent (mosquites can be a problem in summer in the Baltics) *Cough syrup *Decongestant *Gentle laxative (or something like dried fruit) *After sun Consider *A clock with a light up face, Not all staterooms have clocks that light up in the dark. *Snacks, particularly for excursions *Pre printed address labels for postcards (if you plan to send any). We can do this for you if it is not easy to do on the iPad. Alternatively address book. Don't pack *Towels, there are extras round the pool or available from housekeeping *Extension cords or double adaptors (they will be confiscated) *Irons (these will also be confiscated as a fire hazard) *Anything to hang over the door. The stateroom door is metal and chips easily, you will be charged for any damage. *Hairdryer (ther is one in the stateroom) *Candles or incense Documents It is important to have at the very least access to copies of important documents when you travel while not needing to drag around paper copies of everything (or if those we do take get lost). We put copies of all these documents on our Dropbox account. It would probably be a good idea to put copies of everyones documents in the same place that we can all access if necessary. *Cruise and other travel documents *Passport photo page (keep passport with you) *Excursion documentation (need paper copy as well) *Credit cards and debit cards (need originals as well) *Insurance policies *Copies of prescriptions or any relevant medical details *Itinerary *Emergency contact numbers Packing to Come Home It is worth pacing dirty clothes or any other items that you no longer need as the cruise goes on. This will stop you having to spending more time than necessary packing on the last night and more time enjoy what the last night of your holiday has to offer. On the last night of the cruise you will find luggage labels in your stateroom. You will need to finish all your main luggage packing no later than 23:00 (sometimes 22:00, you will get a letter with your tags telling you what the deadline is). The luggage labels should be attached to your main luggage and the bags put out into the corridor. Any items you will need up until the time of disembarking will need to be retained as carry off luggage. The main luggage items will be collected during the night and will be taken off the ship, to be collected in the terminal once you debark. Ensure that your carry off luggage includes your Key to the World card, passports, money and medications.